Resident Evil:the RPD Story
by Jubei1
Summary: Basically it tells the tale of how Raccoon City was over-run with monsters during the break between Res 1 and 2 and what part the police played in it all up to the final stand at the begining of res 3.


Resident Evil: The RPD Story  
  
Chapter 1 - Something They Couldn't See  
  
By Liam Dodsworth  
  
Steven Felding sat at his desk in the Raccoon Police Department. He was a young man of 24, brown coloured skin and short black hair. His face was clean-shaven apart from a goatee around his mouth and chin. His brown eyes stared at the telephone waiting for it to ring as they had been for the past hour.  
  
The week had been relatively slow; there weren't many calls for the police except for domestic disturbances, which was unusual because Raccoon city was such a large place. Most people had been in their homes glued to their TV's listening to the accounts told by the Raccoon police Departments S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team members. About a month ago they had stumbled onto a large mansion in the Arkley Woods while looking for the members of their sister squad Bravo Team.  
  
They had discovered that the mansion was actually a testing ground for a new biological weapon. The company called Umbrella had financed and carried out a series of tests on humans and animals to turn them into the ultimate weapon. Alpha team had discovered plans for the Tyrant Virus and a whole host of monsters and zombies. A disaster had occurred however and led to the mansion being filled with these monsters. Thankfully the mansion had been destroyed when Alpha team escaped however, their losses were many. Forest Speyer, Kenneth Sullivan, Albert Wesker, Edward Dewey, Enrico Marini, Richard Aiken and Joseph Frost had all died while trying to escape.  
  
The remaining members Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers and Rebecca Chambers had all started to expose Umbrella however, Umbrella it seems wasn't that willing to be exposed. They immediately dishonoured the STARS members calling them liars, showing them up in the eyes of the public and slowly the STARS members started to slip from the publics trust. Jill Valentine resigned from STARS days later.  
  
Steven shook his head thinking about everything that had happened, a lot of it seemed like it was from some stupid horror movie. He laughed silently to himself when the phone rang and he almost fell from his chair. After the phones third chime he picked it up and placed it to his ear.  
  
"Steve?" the voice asked  
  
"Yes?" He replied  
  
"This is Police Chief Brian Irons can you come up here? I want to talk to you"  
  
"Right away sir"  
  
Steve placed the phone down and stood from his chair, he stretched and looked around, his office was pretty neat a few papers littered it in awkward places but other than that he kept it in a relatively tidy state. As he walked towards the door he looked out of the window. The streets were littered, one or two people hurried to get across the streets and get home before the disappearing sun fell. He shook his head again and opened the door stepping into the main police office.  
  
As he stepped out he was faced with a simple office. Ahead of him on the far wall was another door and before him was a large set of desks. There were streamers all around the room and party hats dotted around. The reason for this was that the RPD's newest member was arriving on the next day and they wanted to get everything sorted for his arrival. To commemorate this a large banner hung from the wall that read:  
  
"Welcome to the RPD Leon!"  
  
Turning right he started down the line of tables passing numerous members of the RPD police force. Reaching the end of the tables he could see people walking in an out of the police station through a desk system were people could report things. Smiling a little he stepped up to a door before him, pulling it open he found himself in the main hall of the RPD. In the centre stood a large stature of a woman holding a vase, the RPD insignia was painted onto the floor with unique talent. The hall only held three doors, the one he had come from, a door to his immediate right on the same wall and one opposite this door, this however was discounting the main entrance.  
  
Once more turning right he walked down a small walkway to the main floor of the hall. A little to his left but still in front of him was a small set of steps, this led to the main entrance but to the left of it to another door which allowed access to the east of the station. Walking up the steps and turning to the door he pulled it open with a loud turn of the door handle. Stepping through he turned left and started down a small corridor towards a large set of double doors.  
  
Pushing these doors open he stepped into another of the stations many offices for the officers. This room was quite large; it held two massive desks where five or six officers on each table sat doing paper work. Directly past these desks was another door, his exit and to the left of the door was another office. Bypassing all of this he exited the room through the door and turned right stepping up to another.  
  
This door was heavier, like metal, it screeched as he opened it and stepped outside. The sound of gravel echoed a little as he stepped over the many stones and onto a large metal staircase. As he climbed he wondered why he hadn't simply gone up through the library as it would have stopped him going outside and would probably have been quicker.  
  
Reaching the top of the steps he finally opened another door and stepped through. Closing it he was presented with another corridor. It turned out that he was stood on the corner of the corridor, it led off to his right and around another corner but also the beginning of it led straight ahead of him to another door.  
  
Walking past an on-coming female police officer he smiled and stepped up to the door turning back to look at her as she turned the corner. Breathing out he opened the door and stepped through. On his right again the corridor continued and he could just see the door to Brian Irons office peeking from around the corner. Turning and walking towards it he passed another door on his left, when he reached the office door he raised his fist and knocked on the door hard, in turn a voice sailed through.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Steve turned the door handle and stepped inside closing the door behind him. The police Chiefs office was different to the other officer's offices, it was larger and better polished, and his chair was large and made from leather. His desk was large and sat in front of the chair, it was littered with different sheets of paper but apart from that it was the only untidy part of the office. The walls were lined with different pictures and bookcases filled with old books, but directly on the Police Chief's right was a large stuffed Eagle.  
  
The Police Chief of course was sat in his chair his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers and leaning his chin upon his hands. His face was fattish, a large moustache under his nose which was brown matching the colour of his hair. He was wearing a red waistcoat with a matching tie and a white shirt under it anything under that couldn't be seen.  
  
"Hello Steve" He said as he entered  
  
"Sir." He replied  
  
The chief motioned to an empty seat opposite him. Steve did as he was told and casually walked over to the seat, straightened his shirt and sat down resting his arm on the rest and looking at the police chief.  
  
"listen.." He started "Things aren't going as well as we'd like to think.."  
  
"What do you mean sir?" Inquired Steve  
  
"Well, for one I don't think the mansion case is closed."  
  
"But the mansion was destroyed" Steve replied  
  
"Yes, but we have been getting reports all day of things walking around the alleyways of Raccoon City."  
  
Steve started to think, things walking around, people weren't staying in their houses because of the news, or hurrying to get back because of the sun going down. They simply wanted off the streets, they were scarred of something they couldn't see.  
  
"We even had a report of a killing earlier, I sent a squad to investigate but so far nothing has come back."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"No, we can't raise them on the radio either." "Were did they go missing?"  
  
"Brenford Road" The police Chief replied "Its two blocks away from Kendo's"  
  
"I know it," said Steve  
  
"Good" Said the Chief "Because its your next stop"  
  
"Say what?" Asked Steve in surprise  
  
"I need to find out what's going on, and since you know the area, you are a perfect choice."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Don't Worry" The Police Chief Added "I wont send you alone"  
  
"No ill have my gun with me." Steve muttered under his breath so the Chief couldn't hear."  
  
"Anthony Marks will meet you there, he'll be your backup"  
  
"And what do we do if we find your squad?"  
  
"If they are just having Comm. Problems then simply leave a radio and come back, if something worse has happened ill need you to hold down the fort until backup arrives."  
  
"All right" Steve said reluctantly  
  
"Listen, it was a squad of four since I sent two units. Sergeant Davis McCoy, and three patrolmen, Alex Kenwood, Justin Moore and Brent Andrews."  
  
"Ok" Replied Steve  
  
"Get right on it then" The Chief finished "You're Dismissed"  
  
Steve nodded and stood from the chair. He turned and walked towards the door, pulled it open and stepped outside closing it behind him. He walked back to the door he had come from and entered, he walked towards the door that led to the metal steps but instead turned left and started down the corridor following its turned past many windows until he finally finished at a plain wooden door. Pulling it open and stepping through he found himself on a small part of the RPD's roof, it held a large water container with many pipes coming from it. Opposite him was the container and the wall of another part of the department but to his direct right was asset of metal stairs, which he walked to and started down.  
  
Upon reaching the bottom he turned to his left and started down a walkway towards a stone hut-type building, in actual fact it was a boiler room with a cut through it to the car park. Walking through he totally ignored the room since it was really loud and had no one in it and exited through a door directly opposite him ending up in the RPD car park.  
  
As usual his car was parked outside on the left of the door he had just come from not inside the actual car park building, as he hated walking up loads of levels to find his car. Taking his keys from his pocket he stepped up to the drivers side of his squad car and unlocked the door. Pulling it open he sat in the seat and buckled his belt. Putting the key into the hole he started the engine and drove through the large open gate on the right hand wall from where he had come from and drove off down the street.  
  
As he drove through the streets towards Brenford Road he blink as his radio went off. It started crackling and soon enough a voice came through.  
  
"Marks to car 12, you there Steve?"  
  
Steve picked up the radio as he drove and started talking.  
  
"I'm here Ant" he replied  
  
"Steve, there's something wrong down here, Brenford is deserted. The squad cars are here but I can't find anyone, not even in the houses, no one is answering. I don't like it."  
  
"Hold on Ant I'll be there in about five minutes" he assured  
  
"Wait, what's that?"  
  
Anthony had held the button on the radio and as a consquence Steve heard all that happened next.  
  
"Hey? Who are you?"  
  
Steve heard no reply.  
  
"Oh god." he heard Anthony say aloud "Oh dear sweet Jesus"  
  
"Ant!?" Steve shouted knowing he couldn't hear  
  
"Police Officer stay there!!" Ant shouted, "I WILL fire!"  
  
"Ant hold on!!" Steve shouted again knowing he couldn't hear him  
  
Three gunshots rang out and again Anthony's voice was heard.  
  
"Dear god.what's going on.? Those were clear chest shots.."  
  
With two more gunshots the radio went dead.  
  
"Damn it!" Steve shouted as he threw the radio down and put the accelerator to the floor. The car screeched around a corner it's sirens wailing, as he got closer to Brenford Road he could hear the gunshots ringing through the air. As he got closer the gunshots got louder until they eventually stopped as he whizzed past the left turn that would take him to Kendo's gun shop. Cursing the car for not being fast enough Steve turned hard slamming the break and the hand break on forcing the car to turn very sharply then let them off and put his foot down as he entered Brenford Road. 


End file.
